<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who would have thought? by Sailorseiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577278">Who would have thought?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorseiwrites/pseuds/Sailorseiwrites'>Sailorseiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorseiwrites/pseuds/Sailorseiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Reader have to go to a seminar and are forced to share a bed ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who would have thought?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a reposted fic from my other account. I'm trying to keep my fics protected from irls. lol. also the spacing is fucked on this but I reeeeeallly don't want to fix it so i am so sorry lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fowler had called you and Gavin into his office before you both could even sit at your adjoining desks. You both shuffled in and took a seat. Fowler was typing away at his computer, clearly frustrated. Gavin looked at his phone, scrolling slowly over what looked like some social media site. You brought your attention to the clock on Fowlers desk, quietly ticking away. It was 9:06 AM. Fowler clearing his throat caused you to jump a little, earning a laugh and smirk from Gavin. “So jumpy.” He mumbled.<br/>
“Alright, the reason I called you two in is because if I don’t send you two on this goddamn seminar that the mayor is pushing, we’ll all be out of a job.” Fowler said. You frowned. The last thing you wanted to do was spend time Gavin longer than you had to.<br/>
“What seminar?” You inquired, leaning forward a bit.<br/>
“The Android safety and wellbeing seminar. You two are the last ones on the list to take it. It’s about an hour south, in Toledo, Ohio. The department is going to pay for the gas and lodgings while you’re there. You leave tomorrow morning. Now, out of my office.” He turned his attention back to his computer.<br/>
You got up from the chair, giving Fowler a nod before following Gavin out. You headed straight to the break room to brew yourself some coffee, and also take a moment to gather yourself. Why couldn’t they just send you two separately? Better yet, just hold it in your department. The idea of having to sit in silence for an hour with Gavin had you audibly groaning.<br/>
“What? Already dreading our little vacation together, Blue?” Gavin sneered, walking into the break room. You weren’t particularly annoyed by the nickname he gave you as you were by how unoriginal he was. You had a blue streak in your hair. That was it.<br/>
You rolled your eyes and gave your biggest shit eating grin.<br/>
“Not at all Gavin! I can’t wait to spend hours with biggest pain in my ass. It’s always been my dream!” You batted your eyelashes at him, making him roll his eyes this time.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Want to just meet here tomorrow and we can take my car down?” He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. He was only 5 inches taller than you but up close you were kind of intimidated. You nodded and guided your attention back to perfecting your now cool coffee. Gavin nodded to himself and his eyes lingered on you for just a moment more, before pushing off and heading out and back to his desk.<br/>
You watched him from your peripheral until he was out of sight. You didn’t realize you had been holding your breath until you exhaled. This was going to be a long week.</p><p> </p><p>You sat on a bench in front of the station, a backpack on your lap. It was late October so you had a thick jacket on and a beanie. Your foot tapped the ground angrily. He was supposed to be here by 8 AM, and it was already 8:36. The seminar started at noon and you wanted to get to your motel a little early to check in and get situated. The wind picked up and caused you to shiver. You pulled out your phone for the fifth time to give Gavin another call when you heard his car pull up. He drove a black Camaro that and red stripes going down the middle of the hood to the back of the trunk. You hoisted yourself up and made your way over to his car. You yanked the passenger door open.<br/>
“What happened to 8?” You said coldly. You tossed your bag into the back and got in, shutting the door. You crossed your arms and looked at him expectantly.<br/>
“Relax its only 8:40. We have plenty of time, Blue.” He pulled out onto the road, making his way through the city to get on the interstate. He drove with one hand on the wheel, the other on the stick shift.<br/>
You sit back in the seat and cross your legs, pulling out your phone. You caught up on various social medias which only took 15 minutes, so then you were forced to just enjoy your ride. Gavin had put on some classic rock, which you found was fitting. Gavin’s phone buzzed in its mount on the dashboard. You reactively glanced and saw the name “Ashley” with a smirk emoji next to it on the screen. You quickly looked away, hoping he didn’t see you.<br/>
“Don’t worry, I won’t invite anyone back to the room. You’ll be the only girl for me this weekend.” He winked and blew a kiss to you.<br/>
“Oh this is going to be a long weekend.” You muttered to yourself as you turned to look out the window, trying to hide the blush appearing on your face.</p><p>You and Gavin arrived at the motel a few minutes earlier than your maps app said thanks to Gavin’s speeding.<br/>
Grabbing your back pack from the back seat, you walked to the lobby of the motel. The lobby was small, only containing the front desk area, a small couch, a coffee table, some fake plants, and a bunch of those outdated local activities pamphlets.<br/>
Walking up to the counter you didn’t see anyone.<br/>
“Hello? Anyone work here?” You spoke, looking around to see if there was a service bell anywhere. Gavin entered with his bag over his shoulder.<br/>
“Got our key yet?” He asked.<br/>
“No, doesn’t seem to be anyone working here. I yelled for someone but no one’s shown up. Maybe we-“<br/>
“Yo! Can we get a room or what?” Gavin yelled at the top of his lungs, which caused you to jump. He laughed, shaking his head. “It’s almost adorable how jumpy you are, Blue.”<br/>
You opened your mouth to protest his dumb comment when the back door behind the counter opened to reveal an old lady. She slowly meandered up to the desk.<br/>
“How can I help you folks? Hope you weren’t waiting too long, these old bones aren’t what they used to be.” She smiled sweetly at Gavin. Yeesh, every woman on the face of this planet thought he was just the cutest thing. You mentally barfed.<br/>
“No problem, doll. We had a reservation for the weekend on business. For that police seminar down the road?” He leaned on the counter, flashing his pearly whites. You walked over to the pamphlets to distract yourself from Gavin hamming it up to a woman that could be his grandmother.<br/>
“Oh yes, of course, dear. Let me look it up on my ledger, give me a moment.” She sat down and flipped through an appointment binder. After a while you could hear her muttering to herself in a worrisome tone. You stepped away from the exciting pamphlet you were holding that read ‘Top 10 Places To Buy Corn’.<br/>
“Is there a problem, Ma’am?” You inquired. She flipped through a few more pages then closed the binder.<br/>
“I’m so sorry, it looks like someone forgot to write down your reservation in the book. We do have one room left for the weekend, but it’s our ‘honeymoon’ suite…” She looked from you to Gavin, trying to gauge the situation. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that you two weren’t a couple, and Gavin had said earlier that this was for work. You went to speak but Gavin beat you to it.<br/>
“That’s fine, thanks, doll. Put it on the work card information that our boss sent over.” You nervously smiled at the old lady as you turned away, purposely shoulder checking Gavin, to walk out outside. Once you were out of sight of both Gavin and the old lady you started to throw a fit, kicking the stone blocks in front of your parking space. What the fuck was that?! You didn’t want to be here in the first place, now you were going to be forced to share a room with this dickhead. You were fuming.<br/>
Hearing the lobby door open, you composed yourself, leaning against the hood of the Camaro.<br/>
“Hey, get your perky ass off the Camaro.” You raised your eyebrows at him. Groaning at both the ass comment, and the fact that he thinks you’re going to damage the car with your ‘perky’ ass, you stood.<br/>
“So what room are we in?” You asked.<br/>
“The one farthest away from all the other rooms. Probably to give the honeymooners privacy.” He winked as he walked past you.<br/>
Gavin unlocked the door and stepped inside the room. It was bigger than expected. Probably to accommodate the bed, which was a California king size. The room had a little kitchenette with a table for two. There was also a TV and a love seat. At least you would be able to cook and eat here instead of going out every night. You set your stuff on the ground next to the bed and jumped onto it. It was actually really comfortable.<br/>
“Hey which side do you want? I want to get a few Zs in before we have to leave again.” Your eyes shot open.<br/>
“Your side?” You rolled over and propped up on your arms.<br/>
“Yeah? What, do you think you were going to get the bed to yourself? Not gonna happen. If you don’t want to share a bed with Adonis himself, that’s fine. But I get the bed.” He set his bag on the left side of the bed and flopped onto the bed, tummy side down. He snuggled into the pillow and opened his eyes to look at you. It was peaceful for a moment, just staring at each other. The silence was broken by Gavin’s phone ringing. He huffed and grabbed his phone from the night stand.<br/>
“Hello? Hey Chief. Yeah, we made it. Yeah, the old lady working said someone fucked it up and there weren’t any rooms left expect this honeymoon suite or whatever-“ Gavin pulled his phone away and winced, Fowler was really laying into him, you could hear ever cussword coming from Gavin’s phone. You laughed, Gavin flipped you off as he put the phone back up to his ear.<br/>
“How is this my fault, I’m not the idiot that didn’t write down our name. Ok… OK! Bye, sir.” Gavin put his phone back on the night stand and laid back down, face buried in the pillow.<br/>
“Jesus Christ, it’s not our fault that someone didn’t do their job. Fuckin’ prick.” He muttered. You felt bad.<br/>
“Yeah that’s stupid. He’s being shitty…” You laid down too, staring at the ceiling. “I’ll set an alarm to wake us up a little bit before the seminar starts. Goodnight Granny’s Boy.” You turned to face him. His eyes were shut but you could see him smirking.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, smartass. Don’t hate the charm.” You chuckled and drifted off to sleep.<br/>
You woke up to feeling warm breathe on your neck. You slowly opened your eyes and gauged your situation. Somehow in your sleep you and Gavin had snuggled up. Your head rested on top of his as his head rest in the crook of your neck, arm draped over your waist. You froze. You wanted to get away but you didn’t want to wake the beast. Looking over at the clock on his night stand, it was only a few minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off, so you figured you fake sleep until he woke up and removed himself from you bosom.<br/>
Gavin’s hair smelled like some generic guys shampoo, but it was incredibly soft. Without thinking, you snuggled into his head. This caused Gavin to stir, which caused you to freeze. Oh fuck, you woke him up. You put on your best sleeping face and hoped he wouldn’t realize you had woken up.<br/>
He snuggled into your neck a little more before stilling. He slowly removed himself from you and swore under his breath. You felt him staring at your sleeping form, and you felt your face beginning to flush. You heard Gavin move and felt him brush hair out of your face and tuck in behind your ear. This surprised you. Gavin being… affectionate? Caring? Did the real Gavin sneak out and replace it with an android that looked just like him that was actually nice? Your racing mind was halted by your phone alarm going off. You faked waking up and turning over to turn off the phone. You sat up and rubbed your eyes and looked at Gavin, who was staring at you.<br/>
“What? Do I have nap lines on my face?” You inquired. He slowly shook his head.<br/>
“Yeah, you got something right here.” He leaned in and flicked your nose. You yelped in pain and smacked him in the chest. “Ha, gotcha! I’ll be ready to leave, just gotta use the bathroom.” He got up laughing and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. You grumbled and pushed the thoughts of Gavin out of your mind to get ready to leave. You put your badge and the paperwork you had to bring in your purse and waited by the door for Gavin.<br/>
The drive to the seminar was filled him Gavin taunting you in any way he could. Once you arrived at the seminar he toned it down a little bit. The seminar had a lot of ‘team building’ exercises. You and Gavin were paired up with a group of cops from New York. One of them, which you think you heard his name was Carter, kept flirting with you, and you flirted back.<br/>
After segment of having to be in close quarters of Carter, anyone could see the chemistry between you guys, and the person noticing it the most was Gavin. If looks could kill, Carter would be dead 3 times over.<br/>
“Alright, that concludes day one of our conference, seminar, whatever you want to call it. Please have your paper work ready to be signed off on and then you can go back home or to your motel, hotel, or wherever you’re staying.” Said the head coordinator, he walked out of the room while his android partner began to sign off on papers. You and Gavin walked over to get in line, and as luck would have it, Carter and his partner were right in front of you. Gavin purposely stood in front of you so it was hard for you and Carter to converse.<br/>
“Where are you guys staying? Is it far from here?” You asked, leaning on a tablet so you could see Carter better, Gavin crossed his arms in a huff, causing you to give him a look.<br/>
“Oh yeah, It’s about 3 miles south of here. Where are you guys?” Carter asked.<br/>
“We’re close enough.” Gavin barked. You flicked his ear, which caused him to groan, and turn to you.<br/>
“What the fuck was that for, Blue?” He towered over you, hands on his hips.<br/>
“Why are you being such a dickhead to Carter? You have been all day. What’s the issue?” You mirrored him by putting your hands on your hips as well. You both just stared at each other not saying anything until the girl behind you tapped you on your shoulder.<br/>
“Not to disturb your argument but you guys are next.” You looked in front of Gavin and Carter and his partner were nowhere to be seen, but you guys were in fact next to have your papers signed off on. You pouted at the fact that you didn’t get Carters number but pushed past Gavin to get your paperwork finished. You didn’t wait for Gavin to be done before you walked out to his Camaro, waiting by the passenger door, tapping your foot to try to relieve some anger. Gavin stormed out and unlocked the Camaro and you both got in and slammed your doors in unison. You both sat there in silence fuming.<br/>
Who did he think he was? Was he jealous or something? He hated you. Thought you were annoying. You could flirt with whoever you wanted. Just because you were partners doesn’t mean he could dictate who you could see romantically or sexually. You turned to say all of this to him when you felt Gavin’s hands on either side of your face and his lips crash against yours. You stared at him, frozen, as he kissed you, before you melted into the kiss. It was short lived as your senses kicked in and you pulled away and slapped him.<br/>
“What the fuck was that?! I’m walking back to the motel, you fucking weirdo.” You opened the door and slammed it shut. You began to walk towards the road when you heard the Camaro roar to life. Gavin sped past you and whipped out onto the road. You stared at him until you couldn’t see him anymore and then you began your walk, and also began to unpack what just happened.<br/>
Why the fuck did he kiss you?! You were so engrossed in your thoughts you didn’t heard Carter run up to you, and you instinctually punched him in the stomach when he tapped you on the shoulder.<br/>
“Oh my gosh, Carter, I’m so sorry! I didn’t hear you calling after me! Oh dear.” You covered your face in embarrassment as he composed himself. Sure, you were 5’4”, but you could pack a punch.<br/>
“No,-“ Wheeze. “It’s my fault, I should have waited for you to stop spacing out its fine.” He bent over a little bit to catch his breath. Once he did he laughed a little bit. “Damn you are strong. Anyway, the reason I am here, why are you walking? Didn’t you and Gavin drive here?”<br/>
“We did but we had a fight, of sorts, so I told him I wanted to walk back to cool off, ya know?” You bashfully scratched the back of your neck. You didn’t include the part where Gavin kissed you because that was a whole ‘nother can of worms that you didn’t want to open right now in 40 degree weather.<br/>
“Well my partner and I could give you a ride back if you want? It’s getting dark and I would hate to see ya get lost.” He put his hands in his pockets as he waited for your excuse. You really didn’t want to impose, but now that you thought about it, you didn’t want to walk in the cold either. It was more of a spur of the moment idea that you now regretted.<br/>
“Uh, sure. Thank you, Carter.” You followed him back to his car, his partner was in the front seat on his phone.<br/>
“Hey man, she needs a ride to her motel. It’s just right down the street then we’ll go to our place.” His partner nodded without looking up from his phone. You hopped into the back seat and pulled out your own phone. Some small part of you hoped Gavin would have texted back apologizing and offering to pick you up, but alas. Your phone had no notifications. You huffed and looked out the window as you made your way down the road towards the motel.<br/>
You pulled into the parking spot in front of you room and got out of the car. Carter got out as well.<br/>
“Thanks for giving me a ride!” You said to him. He went in for a hug which caught you off guard, but you hugged him back. You waved to his partner in the car and made your way to the door. It was locked. Of course that jackass would lock it. You banged on the door and yelled.<br/>
“Let me in Gavin, it’s me.” You heard the TV going, but not anyone walking towards the door. You kept banging until the front door swung open. Gavin was shirtless and in his pajama pants. You stared at his chest for a moment before pushing past him into the room.<br/>
“Took you long enough.” You said as you rummaged around your bag for your pajamas and your brush.<br/>
“Whatever.” Gavin sat down on the couch and continued to watch whatever he had had on.<br/>
You made a face at him and headed into the bathroom to shower. You turned it on to the hottest setting and let the bathroom start to steam up before you undressed. You reflected on the day as you stared at yourself in the mirror. How was it still just Friday? Gavin being a Grade A jackass probably slowed down time itself. You stepped into the shower and let it warm you up for a little bit before you got to work on your hair.<br/>
Once done, you turned off the water and twisted the extra water out of your hair. You towel dried your hair then your body, wrapping the towel around you. You went to reach for your brush when you realized you left your stuff in the room. You let out an “ugh” before your opened the door just a bit to see if Gavin was still distracted by the TV, and he was. You took this opportunity to grab your stuff real quick and get back in the bathroom. Tip towing towards your side of the bed, you saw your stuff. As you were picking up your things, Gavin cleared his throat.<br/>
“That kiss ass that was trying to get in your pants called you while you were in the shower. Hope you don’t mind that I answered.” Pride and mischievousness dripped from his words like honey. You stood up with your things in your hands only to drop them on the bed and walk over to Gavin. You put your hands on your hips, partly to keep your towel in place, and stood in front of the TV.<br/>
“What the fuck did you say to him?’ You stared at him. Gavin looked you up and down before answering.<br/>
“Nothing bad, just that you were busy in the shower…” He gave an innocent shrug, resting his arms on the back of the couch. You were trying to focus on being mad at him but it was very distracting with him shirtless. You hated to admit it, but he had a nice body.<br/>
“See something you like?” He teased. You shook your head to get rid of your dirty thoughts.<br/>
“No, I don’t. Anyway, you didn’t say anything else to him? I don’t want to walk in there tomorrow and be embarrassed.”<br/>
“Nope, but I told him to not call back tonight, you were going to be busy… I think he got the message.” He stood from the couch to head to grab a drink from the fridge, as you stood mortified.<br/>
“Why the fuck would you say that to him! What the fuck Gavin!” You started pacing as you wracked your brain on how to salvage the situation. Gavin slammed the fridge door shut.<br/>
“If you want to go fuck him so bad, then call him back! I saw you two getting all cozy when he dropped you off.” He stood in front of you, arms crossed. You stared at him.<br/>
“You were spying on me? Goddamn you are fucking crazy! I don’t want to fuck him! Jesus! Just because we flirted doesn’t mean anything! You flirt with me all the time and it doesn’t mean anything! Listen, I-“<br/>
You were cut off by Gavin kissing you again. You froze. But this time, your true feelings took over before your knee jerk urge to slap could.<br/>
You laid your hands on top of his and leaned into the kiss. Slowly, Gavin guided you towards the couch and sat down, you straddling him. You deepened the kiss and rested your hands on his chest. His hands rested at your hips, squeezing them. He broke the kiss to kiss your neck, resting one hand no the small of your back. You couldn’t believe this was happening, but you were not going to stop it anytime soon.<br/>
You wanted to feel his hands on your skin. You began to take the towel off when he stopped kissing your neck to look at you.<br/>
“Blue we don’t have to go all the-“<br/>
“I want to.” Was all you had to say. He ripped the towel off of you and admired you. You blushed since this was the first time Gavin had even see you in this way, but he quickly went back to kissing you. You ground against him, causing him to groan into your chest. You lightly tugged on his hair to bring his face back to yours and started to kiss him again. He gripped your ass and squeezed. You could feel him getting harder and harder by the second. You pulled away and got off of him to kneel onto the ground. You sat between his legs and tugged on his pajamas, looking at him. He got the message and fumbled with taking them off.<br/>
Once off, his dick stood tall, almost reaching his belly button. You hungrily started to kiss up his thighs, purposely not touching him at all. He whined and moved his hips closer to your mouth. You moved back down by his knee and started to kiss upwards again. He watched you through slitted eyes, not wanting to miss a moment of you like this. You on your knees for him would forever be burned into his mind. You kissed up and slowly licked up his shaft to the tip, causing Gavin to hiss. You took his head into your mouth as you massaged his balls. He laid a hand on your hand and took a fistful of hair. He needed to grab hold of something.<br/>
You bobbed up and down, meeting his thrusts. You snaked a hand down and began fingering yourself. You needed some kind of stimulation.<br/>
“God that’s so hot. I’m getting ya so hot and bothered you gotta touch yourself. You’re beautiful.” You moaned on his dick and he used his fistful of your hair to bring your mouth off his dick.<br/>
“If you keep going I’m gonna burst, let me take care of ya now, doll.” He helped you up and guided you to the bed, pushing you backwards onto the bed. Before you realized it, he was positioned between your legs this time. He pulled you by your thighs so that your ass was almost hanging off the bed. He began to tease you with his mouth as you did to him. You pressed your head your head against the bed, our eyes squeezed shut. He hadn’t even touched you yet, and you could feel yourself coming undone.<br/>
He licked a long stripe along your slit and you moaned wantonly, hands gripping the sheets.<br/>
“Oh God, Gavin.” Was all you could get out before he used his hand to spread you open, his mouth suckling on your clit as we fingered you. You could feel yourself coming to the edge but you tried to ride this out for as long as you could.<br/>
He moaned as he was eating you out and that was it. You came hard, yelling Gavin’s name. He worked you through your orgasm, which caused you to squirt. You immediately went to apologize when Gavin licked his lips and groaned.<br/>
“Goddamn, you’re perfect, baby.” You were surprised he didn’t immediately stop this whole thing, but hey, score one for you.<br/>
He gave you one last lick before kissed you all the way up to your neck. He lined himself up with your entrance, but stopped.<br/>
“Are you sure?” He whispered into your ear.<br/>
“Gavin Reed, fuck me right the fuck-“ Gavin slid into you as you spoke which caused you to moan so loud, you KNOW the people in the room next to you heard. He pulled out and then snapped back into you. You raked your nails down his back as he plowed into you. His head was buried in your neck, he whispered such dirty things in your ear that you blushed harder than you ever had before. He pulled out and before you knew it, he had you on your stomach. He slid back into you, now fucking you from behind, your favorite position. You groaned into a pillow as you were fucked into the mattress. He leaned against your back, one arm propping himself up, the other snaking around you so he could rub your clit as he fucked you. You spread your legs a little bit more so he would have easier access.<br/>
He began to rub your clit in circles and you felt the tingly sensation start to build. You ground against him as he thrusted against you, trying to get every facet of pleasure you could. He hit your sweet spot and you were done for. You started to moan into the pillow when Gavin spoke breathlessly.<br/>
“No baby, let me hear you. Let me know how I’m doin’.” You followed orders and moaned loudly into the room, letting Gavin know he was doing perfectly.<br/>
“I’m gonna come baby, want me to pull out or,”<br/>
“Come inside me!” You groaned. You needed to feel him fill you up. That’s all that you wanted to feel.<br/>
Gavin hugged you from behind and started thrusting harder and harder. He bit down on your shoulder as he came, which in turn, made you come again. You both rode out your own orgasms, filling the room with mixed noises of pleasure.<br/>
Gavin came to slow thrust then stopped. Kissing your back. He rested his head against you as you came down from your high.<br/>
Slowly, he slid out of you one last time, causing your both to groan. He collapsed next to you, pulling you towards him. You rested your head on his chest, his arm around you.<br/>
You laid in silence for a while, listening to the busy street on the other side of your wall. You could hear him quietly snoring. You untangled yourself from him so you wouldn’t wake him, and headed to the bathroom to clean yourself up. As you turned on the shower, the door to the bathroom opened. Gavin sheepishly walked in.<br/>
“Mind if I join you?” You smiled and nodded.<br/>
Showering with Gavin was the most intimate thing you had ever done with someone. He even washed you with his loofa that he had brought. You tried to help him wash his hair but alas, he was too tall, so you made him bend down to help, which caused him to laugh.<br/>
After your shower, you laid in bed together, snuggled under the blanket. He raced patterns on your back with his hand as you listened to his heartbeat.<br/>
“Hope we can do this again sometime…” Gavin whispered. You smiled, looking up at him, kissing his cheek.<br/>
“I’ll have to see if that will work with me and Carter’s fuck time, I can probably squeeze you in sometime.” You teased. Gavin rolled his eyes and started to tickle you in retaliation. </p><p>You walked into work on Monday after the seminar. You headed for Fowlers office to drop off your signed paperwork. You didn’t see Gavin at his desk as you walked by. Wonder where he was.<br/>
You knocked on Fowlers door. He motioned for you to come in.<br/>
“Here’s the paperwork, sir.” You handed it to him and went to leave when Fowler spoke.<br/>
“Did something happen while you guys were there?” Fowler asked. You froze. Did Gavin tell him you had slept together? You were going to kick his ass.<br/>
“I’m not sure what you mean sir?”<br/>
“Gavin walked into work this morning and wasn’t being a dickhead for once, so I figured he must have hit his head or something.” You sighed in relief. Ok, he didn’t tell Fowler anything.<br/>
“Not that I know of sir. Maybe the seminar really resonated with him.” You motioned to your heart. You didn’t mean to be sarcastic, that’s just how it came out. Fowler rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Alright, enough of being a smartass. Get to work.” You nodded and headed to the break room to get some coffee before getting started for the day. You saw Gavin making two coffees.<br/>
“Hey stranger. Really tired this morning?” You asked as you leaned against the counter.<br/>
“Oh, hey. No I was actually making one of these for you.” He handed you one of the cups. “I tried to replicate what you usually do but I might have messed it up.”<br/>
You took a sip and nodded.<br/>
“It’s perfect. Thank you.” You leaned up and kissed him. “I’ll see you tonight, right?” Gavin nodded and you smiled, walking to your desk.<br/>
Hank had been walking by during the exchange, and gaped at Gavin.<br/>
“What the fuck.” He muttered under his breath as he walked with Connor to their desk.<br/>
Gavin smiled to himself and walked to his desk, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>